shopkins_in_amusement_parks2fandomcom-20200213-history
Shopkins Land (Drayton Manor)
Drayton Manor is the home of Shopkins Land, the first Shopkins based theme park in Europe. It was opened on 6 March 2008. In 2009, Moose Toys opened an exhibition with some original models from the television series because of the switch to CGI animation. They added small plastic parts between the rolling stock and the characters so that the eyes would not be damaged. Rides *Cheeky Chocolate, Lil' Blaze And Apple Blossom Engine Tour *Runway Trucks *Giftems Plane Flying Academy *Shopping Cart Driving School *Yolanda's Locomotion Mayhem *Shopville Bus Line *Purple Engine's Carousel *Shopville's Classic Cars *Shopville Air Tours *Shopville Water Tower Drop *Lippy Lips' Indoor Play Area *Sarah Fairy Cake's Outdoor Play Area *Shopville Ferry Line *Season Seven Shopkins *Rainbow Kate's Whistle Stop Tour *Shopville Search and Rescue *Shopville Sea Adventure *Shopville Simulator *Red Engine and the Red Balloon Trivia *In 2014, the park became a filming location for Nativity 3: Dude, Where's my Donkey? Apple Blossom with his face removed and Shopville station made a cameo as well. *In 2015, the Discover Shopkins exhibition layout was filmed for the 70 Years of Friendship documentary. *Cheeky Chocolate gained a CGI face in autumn 2014. *In 2015, Apple Blossom and Lil' Blaze gained CGI faces. *The Exhibition storage area includes models of grey and brown cargo vans, a cattle van, a jam tanker, a truck full of tinned cans, Shopville circus vent vans, balloon trucks and a tram coach with a tarpaulin. They even have Toasty Pop's happy, clenched and tired face casts. *Originally, Lynne Spring was to have been involved in Yolanda's Locomotion Mayhem, but was instead replaced by Fortune Stella. *According to the 2015 map of Drayton Manor, Yolanda's Locomotion Mayhem is named Yolanda's Locomotive Mayhem. *Shopping Cart Driving School was originally located at the front of the park, but it was relocated to Farmer McColl's Farm in late 2011/January 2012 from where the Season Seven Shopkins ride now resides. Two monuments were in both places until Season Seven Shopkins was re-designed for the expansion in 2015. *Anna Pajamas is depicted as Bop Top in the Season Seven Shopkins ride. *One of the other cranes from The Grossery Gang is on display. *Cheeky Chocolate, Toasty Pop and Slick Breadstick have fake face masks with eyes on them. *Some of the models have damaged or missing parts, such as: **Cheeky Chocolate is missing his lamp and lamp irons. **Cheeky Chocolate did not have coal in his coal bunker between 2009 and 2011. **Toasty Pop is missing his right lamp iron, brake pipe and whistle. **Slick Breadstick was missing his headlamp. **Creamy Biscuit is missing his hook. **Bitzy Biscuit is missing his front bumper. **Shopping Cart's plough is broken. **Tara Tiara's front coupling came off in 2014. **Tara Tiara's chassis wheels were swapped with black wheels. *The Maithwaite Station replica presently serves as a staff/dressing room; a railway line (fitted between the Blue Mountain Quarry tunnel and another "faux" tunnel) was added in 2017 to tie-into a "Shopkins Land story" for the new Red Engine and the Red Balloon ride. Category:Parks